


Like you weren’t begging for it...

by Slytherin__Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: <3, Awkward Flirting, Drarry, Flirting, Gay, M/M, Pansyxhermionefriendship, Read at Your Own Risk, Sexual Tension, Slytherin, cutttteeee, flirtfighting, griffindor, i will try to add more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin__Queen/pseuds/Slytherin__Queen
Summary: “Ooh what are you going to do, tell your father?” Harry mockedDraco immediately sprung on Harry and pushed him up against a wall.“Don’t you dare talk about my father”Harry smirked “what are you going to do about it pretty boy”“Harry, did you just call malfoy pretty?”





	Like you weren’t begging for it...

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy guys, this is a tiny bit rushed but I kinda like it!! I am going to maybe post a couple more chapters but not sure!!
> 
> As always leave a comment down below about some ficlet ideas.  
> :):)
> 
> Thanks to @whatyoushouldcallit for helping with ideas!!

“Harry, you should be revising” Hermione explained “just because we’re eighth years doesn’t mean we can relax, we still have our N.E.W.T.S to do”  
“Look, I know Mione, I was just playing for a bit, I hadn’t flown in ages!”  
“Yes harry I know but-“  
“Hermione, lay off him. We’ve only been back for a week” Ron interrupted. “Oh god, malfoy. Up ahead”  
“Ronald, don’t be so rude. He changed after the war. He fought with us”  
“He’s still a git”  
“I have reached out and made friends with the Slytherins Ron, you and Harry should at least try”  
“Who’ve you made friends with?”  
“Pansy, if you must know”  
“Parkinson!” Ron said astonished.  
Just down the hall way Pansy said “that’s my name, don’t wear it out”  
Ron sighed.  
Draco turned to face Harry. “If it isn’t good old Potty, the golden boy.”  
“Draco! We’ve talked about this” Pansy sighed at him. Draco rolled his eyes.  
“It’s alright Pansy, you don’t have to fight my battles” harry raised his wand. Draco did the same.  
Hermione and Pansy looked at each other and at the at the same time said “expelliarmus” and both Harry and Dracos wands flew out their hands and each girl nearly caught them.  
“HEY!” They both shouted.  
“Pansy, give me my wand!” Draco demanded  
“No, you have to learn to be civil”  
“Ooh what are you going to do, tell your father?” Harry mocked  
Draco immediately sprung on Harry and pushed him up against a wall.  
“Don’t you dare talk about my father”  
Harry smirked “what are you going to do about it pretty boy”  
“Harry, did you just call malfoy pretty?”

 

Chap 2

 

Harry was walking down the empty corridor, Hermione had gone to see Pansy and Ron was on the quidditch pitch. They (mainly Hermione) told him to get his homework done, seeing as he hadn’t yesterday. So he was on his way to the library. 

“Potter”. Harry looked up.  
“Fuck” he sighed as he looked at Draco Malfoy stood before him.  
“I know I’m pretty but bit of an overreaction don’t you think” Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Move Potter I’m in a rush”  
“What going to meet with your death eater friends?”  
And for the second time that week Harry found himself being pinned against a wall by Malfoy. “They’re not death eaters” Draco stared at him.  
“What are you going to do malfoy, are you gunnu kiss me” harry laughed and to his surprise Draco did just that.  
It was rough, it was desperate, but it was the best kiss Harry had ever had.  
After a few seconds they stopped, Draco let harry go and they just stared at each other.  
“Always knew you were a poof”  
“Like you weren’t begging for it” malfoy sneered.  
They walked away. And it wasn’t spoke of again

 

A few days later Draco was reading in the 8th year common room. Harry came in and lay his head (with his unwashed, fresh from quidditch hair) on Dracos lap. Everyone stops and stares but Draco acts like this is the most normal thing in the world and goes back to reading his book. Harry closes his eyes and acts like he’s going to fall asleep.  
After a couple minutes Draco says  
“Christ potter, when was the last time you washed your hair. I’m going to have to throw these trousers away”

“Anything to get you out of them”

“Look who’s the poof now”

“Says the one who’s hard just from having my head in his lap”

“Prat”

“Git”

“Fuck off potter”

And just like that Dracos goes back to reading and Harry ends up actually falling asleep.

 

The next day they have potions and Draco insists on being Harry’s partner. 

“Wow, Draco. You’re like my personal fan club”

“Oh please don’t flatter yourself”

........

“Potter, you have to add the newt in last! How are you such an idiot, it’s a talent of yours”

“Your one to talk. I beat you by miles in Defence Against The Dark Arts”

“Just because you defeated the dark lord. The teachers are practically in love with you”

“Most people are”

“Arrogant prick”

......

“Time to pack things up then boys and girls” slughorns voice boomed around the class “bottle up your potions”

He got to Harry and Malfoys potion.  
“Well done boys, it looks lovely”

“Thankyou sir” malfoy smiled “not as good as yours, of course, but we try”

As slughorn walked away Harry muttered “suck up”

“Not the only thing I suck”  
Harry hit him with a book. “Now you really are a poof.”

 

They made their way to the lunch hall, Pansy and Hermione leading the way. Draco suddenly reaches over and grabs Harry’s hand, Harry makes no comment about it and they walk to the lunch room hand in hand.  
They walk into the lunch room and drop hands.  
“Toodles then, potty” Draco mocks as he goes to the slytherin table.  
Harry puts his middle finger up at him. 

“Harry, what’s happening with you and malfoy?” Hermione asks as they sit down.  
“What do you mean nothings happening”  
Hermione laughs “God Harry you are so oblivious, even you don’t know when you like someone”  
“I don’t like him, he’s just a really good friend”  
“Who you hold hands with”  
“Well-“  
“And rest your head on his lap”  
“It’s not-“  
“And constantly make innuendos about”  
“Shit. I like Draco Malfoy”  
“Wow that took you too long to figure out”

 

A couple days later Harry wakes up in the middle of the night and none other than the Draco  
Malfoy is lying next to him. 

“Malfoy” no response “Malfoy!”

“What do you want Harry” Draco wakes up.

“How long’ve you been here?”

“Who cares. It’s 2 in the morning for Christ’s sake. Got to sleep”

Draco turns over to sleep when Harry says. 

“Wait” 

Draco turns around “what do you-“

Harry kisses him. For real this time. And it’s perfect. After a few minutes Draco says “I need my beauty sleep”

“Not all the sleep in the world could make you beautiful” Harry laughs

Draco hits him and they curl over and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on tumblr @the-slytherinqueen
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean everything to me <3


End file.
